1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a curable composition, a functional polymer hardened product, a stack or a device comprising a functional polymer membrane, an amide compound, and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among functional polymer membranes, the ion-exchange membrane is used in electrodeionization (EDI), continuous electrodeionization (CEDI), electrodialysis (ED), electrodialysis reversal (EDR), and reverse electrodialysis (RED). Recently the ion-exchange membrane has also been used in a solid polymer electrolyte-type fuel cell.
The electrodeionization (EDI) is a water treatment process for removing ions from aqueous liquids by using an ion-exchange membrane and a potential in order to achieve ion transport. Differently from other water purification technologies, such as conventional ion exchange, the electrodeionization (EDI) does not require the use of chemicals such as acids or caustic soda, and can be used to produce ultra pure water. The electrodialysis (ED) and the electrodialysis reversal (EDR) are electrochemical separation processes for removing ions and the like from water and other fluids.
As a main raw material of an ion-exchange membrane, an acrylamide-based polymer is generally used. This acrylamide-based polymer can be manufactured at a low cost by using a photopolymerizable monomer such as acrylamide by an ultraviolet (UV) hardening process.
The acrylamide-based polymer can be used not only for an ion-exchange membrane but also for various uses. Therefore, research has been actively conducted. For example, JP2005-514338A discloses an acrylamide-based polymer that is used for a dental adhesive composition and that has a phosphonic acid moiety or a sulfonic acid moiety.
Recently, research for improvement on a membrane that has crosslinking with an ionic group with a high density by using a monomer (also referred to as a charged crosslinker or an ionic crosslinking agent) combined with two or more polymerizable groups (crosslinking groups) that can perform crosslinking reaction with ionic groups has been actively conducted, and a cation-exchange membrane having an anionic group such as a sulfo group is suggested (for example, WO2013/011272A).